Mal Interpretado
by MoiLina
Summary: Dean havia se enganado com ele. DASTIEL.


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Dean havia se enganado com ele. DASTIEL.

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**MAL INTERPRETADO**

Dean havia se enganado.

Havia errado grave ao ver Castiel com todos os vícios dos olhos humanos. E por Céus, era tão óbvio!

Aqueles anos com o anjo não haviam lhe ensinado nada proveitoso? Não era como se precisasse de um manual para compreendê-lo, para ver com claridade as engrenagens daquela mente. À primeira vista, principalmente por causa do título de Guerreiro do Senhor e outros tão imponentes quanto, qualquer um poderia, plausivelmente, assustar e – por isso apenas – parar de pensar nos termos da razão, acreditando, de fato, estar de frente a um dos seres mais complexos do universo.

Bem, mas Dean não era um leigo. Ele não tinha ao seu favor o espanto do primeiro contato com o sobrenatural, muito pelo contrário. Não conseguiria, simplesmente, cair mesmerizado perante a presença do Ser de Luz, quando a vida já havia lhe ensinado a atacar primeiro e perguntar depois. E além do mais, era uma das poucas pessoas que havia _conversado_, partilhado do próprio tempo com um anjo _querendo conhecê-lo_.

Castiel era um verdadeiro amigo, e Dean precisava conviver com a vergonha de, mesmo sabendo desse pormenor, não tê-lo visto dessa forma como deveria.

Pensar demais a respeito fazia com que quisesse espancar a si mesmo, e quando os pensamentos realmente ganhavam vida e avançavam além da conta, Dean já havia acertado alguns tapas na própria cabeça para espantá-los por mais meia hora.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, era a sua inocência – burrice! – que doía agora. Era não aguentar-se de tanta vergonha. A vontade que latejava em suas têmporas era fugir do próprio corpo, daquele sentimento de quase misericórdia por si mesmo.

Havia sido uma queda lenta, cedendo imperceptivelmente a cada encontro aos encantos de Castiel, e ele nem ao menos tinha uma desculpa para contar a si mesmo. Exatamente como ele havia conseguido se _iludir_ daquela maneira? Por quanto tempo ele andara com os olhos vendados pela própria ignorância?

Se um dia Castiel era um bom amigo, quase irmão, por que quando acordou no seguinte havia uma luz diferente naqueles traços tão familiares? Por que de repente, sem aviso, parecia tão perfeito ver a si mesmo refletido naqueles olhos que lhe conheciam tão bem? Quando havia sido que a palavra "amizade" já não era a melhor nem mais ampla explicação para o que se passava dentro da sua mente_coração_?

A essa altura, Dean já estava miseravelmente atado ao medo do que aquilo significava. Mas nem mesmo paralisado por toda aquela novidade, conseguia se deixar em paz. Sempre, _sempre!, _quando as coisas estavam complicadas ao limite, ele conseguia piorar um pouquinho mais para si próprio, levando a situação ao nível do inimaginável. Isso acontecia, ele sabia, quando a racionalidade – que lhe era tão própria! – deixava de habitar seu corpo, mas o que não sabia era como recuperá-la, simplesmente.

O corre-corre exigido dele e de Sam naqueles dias de pré-guerra, tinham-no deixado gasto e cansado. Então quando Castiel apareceu no seu quarto, na madrugada em que ele não conseguia pregar os olhos depois de tantos pesadelos seguidos, e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama em silêncio, trazendo conforto só com a presença, _supostamente_ não era para se sentir tão vivo quando as mãos dele lhe tocaram a face.

Por Deus, ele sabia – mesmo que como um eco pré-consciente – que não era um toque acidental, pois em Castiel não havia nada de impulso.

Castiel não estava pedindo permissão quando escorregou os dedos pela sua bochecha e secou o rastro úmido das lágrimas, porque sim, às vezes chorar tirava aquela pressão de dentro do seu peito. Não era um convite para aproximação, nem uma confissão de algo secreto ou uma resposta para um sentimento grandioso, uma comichão irresistível de deixar-se levar por desejo de algo. De forma alguma e pelo contrário.

Mas independentemente de toda explicação lógica, o primeiro impulso – aquele que não encontrou qualquer barreira (nem pelo racional, muito menos pelo amor-próprio e gritante necessidade de autopreservação) – foi de se aproximar mais.

_Agora! Rápido! Forte!_

Com a adrenalina gritando no seu sistema, Dean esticou o braço instintivamente, segurando Castiel firme pela nuca, e dobrou-se até ele, até seus lábios entreabertos pelo espanto, capturando-os num beijo urgente. Logo sua outra mão também estava na face macia, mantendo-o próximo e apertado, os lábios calados e imóveis apenas comprimidos, e ele só conseguia pensar em absorver aquele calor, decorar aquela forma, sentir o perfume adocicado da pele.

Na primeira luz de sanidade que espantou aquele breu em seus sentidos e apreensivo ao extremo – _Ohh, Deus, o que ele estava fazendo!_ –, se afastou de Castiel lentamente, os olhos muito abertos e assustados quando a consciência dos seus atos já se enredava pela mente, embora a boca ainda formigasse por mais, e sentiu o ar escapar ao ver o seu espelho perfeito nas feições do anjo.

- Cas, eu não... – ensaiou dizer, as mãos ainda firmes em segurar Castiel, traduzindo o desejo inconsciente de tê-lo ali, _perto. –_ desculpa... – murmurou ao final, incapaz de por em palavras toda a confusão que se revirava em sua mente e coração. Ele não podia improvisar nem uma desculpa agora, quanto mais uma declaração. Como traduzir para um anjo o que era o amor de um homem? Oh, Castiel não era tolo, mas até onde poderia forçá-lo a entender algo que não fazia parte do seu universo, empurrá-lo contra uma situação que poderia lhe ser insuportável?

Não, não, constatou petrificado conforme o tempo se entendia na tortura do silêncio, por trás daquele toque não havia grandes porquês ou longas histórias e tempo gasto em meditações para se desvendar. As palavras de Castiel, suas atitudes, diziam exatamente a que vinham e não precisavam de dupla-interpretação, a literal já bastava.

Chorar estava fora de cogitação, e como desaparecer no ar não era _sua_ habilidade, desejou, egoistamente, que fosse Castiel a evaporar-se para longe dali, deixando-o sozinho para esconder o rosto no lençol e morrer de vergonha. Mas o anjo não parecia que tão logo faria esse favor para eles, na verdade, parecia que Castiel não faria _nada_ por um bom tempo, engoliu em seco.

- Por favor, diz alguma coisa... – pediu baixinho, incapaz de mover-se fosse para soltá-lo ou trazê-lo mais perto. Seus músculos eram praticamente pedras agora. Era puro medo. Medo de rejeição, medo da fúria, medo de perder o amigo Castiel para sempre. Na hipótese mais doce o anjo lhe diria que tudo estava certo, que não havia de haver perdão ali, que ele sabia o desgoverno que era uma paixão humana, que aquele simples roçar de lábios podia ser esquecido como páginas viradas.

Oh, mas ele estava exigindo tanto! Era pedir uma resposta muito bem elaborada – com conhecimento de causa! – para alguém que nunca tinha visto o problema antes! Ele sabia, _até Deus sabia!_, que Castiel era incapaz de dar _essa _resposta.

Tão atarantado que estava, petrificado diante dos olhos escrutinadores de Castiel a lhe dissecar a alma – eram todos os blocos da sua essência sendo tirados um a um – que Dean perdeu no ar a constatação mais óbvia dali.

Da mesma forma, quando Castiel moveu seus braços e segurou firme nos seus ombros, Dean pensou se ele iria se controlar um pouco antes de arremessá-lo contra a parede pela ousadia e quase fechou os olhos com o arrepio que lhe desceu a coluna. E quando os lábios ternos do anjo voltaram a se encontrar com os seus, delicados e incertos, piscou algumas vezes antes de entender exatamente o que diabos estava havendo ali, e poder gemer rendido segundos antes de puxá-lo mais para perto.

Oh, não, não. Dean ainda não aprenderá ler o anjo em seus braços como devia, e por isso iria esquentar os neurônios muito mais vezes que o necessário.

Talvez quando Castiel começasse a lhe dizer mais sobre eles dois – direito, inocente, aberto – o caçador passasse a entender finalmente como uma mente "desumanizada" funcionava, principalmente quando, em contato tão íntimo com aquela novidade toda que Dean representava, a falta de resposta imediata significava, simplesmente, o primeiro contato com um turbilhão – de sentimentos, de sensações, de pensamentos roubando o fôlego.

O anjo jamais teria ficado emudecido – e Dean deveria ter sabido melhor sobre isso – se não houvesse sentimentos ali, um conflito interno fazendo sua cabeça ticar como uma bomba.

Nem era tão difícil acompanhar, mas a verdade fosse dita, enquanto Dean pudesse abraçar e beijar Castiel quantas vezes quisesse, roubando seu senso e amortecendo-o com o perfume deixado no travesseiro depois de horas e horas juntos, com seu corpo próximo (por cima, por baixo, do lado, de ponta cabeça), entendê-lo ou não, não fazia a menor diferença!

_(fim)_

N/A: É... ficou filosofada, rs. E curtinha. Só espero ter sido clara – e não chata, o suficiente, rs. Reviews?


End file.
